


How to find a family

by Theyre_everywhere1223



Series: Belfast don't care [1]
Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/F, F/M, FIx It, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, OOC, Suicide Attempt, Time Skips, but not with the circumstances, but still ooc, im only in season five, lots and lots of time skips, mentioned child abuse, mentioned child sexual abuse, mentioned of life threatening injuries, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 16:46:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2819222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theyre_everywhere1223/pseuds/Theyre_everywhere1223
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Chibs finds Juice trying to hide the evidence of his failed suicide attempt, things go a little differently, changing a lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to find a family

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so I started this before I got to the episode where Chibs explains that only the paperwork matters. Also, I'm bad at accents so please pretend. 
> 
> Translations at the end.
> 
> Oh I do not own Sons of Anarchy.
> 
> I do own Rosie and Marie

Chibs stared at the man before him. Juice hadn't noticed him yet and finished untying the chain from the broken branch. He hauled the branch off the path and then picked up the chain and moved back to the tree, ready to climb it, to retie that chain on a more sturdy branch.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Chibs finally spoke. Juice jumped and spun to face him.

"I-I- There's no other way. I- I have to Chibs." Juice was shaking, brow furrowed and looked near tears.

"Of course there's another way lad!" Chibs stormed forward and yanked the chain away from him. Juice growled.

"There's not, trust me!" Juice near shouted. Chibs glared and grabbed the younger.

"There has to be!" Juice shook the furious Scott off him.

"You don't understand Chibs! For me, this is the only way!" Juice couldn't keep yelling as he choked on his tears, gesturing angrily-heartbrokenly- towards the chain and the tree.

"Then make me understand! Tell me what's going on!" Chibs demanded. Juice broke down, curling in on himself as he sat on the dirt. Chibs softened and sat next to him.

"Talk to me Juicy boy." Chibs coaxed, sitting next to the other man.

"Apparently my old man is black and the new Sheriff is using that as leverage and it was me who took the brick because he wanted a sample and Miles saw and then he tried to killed me but I killed him and then I pinned the whole thing on him and he keeps asking me things that if I do makes me a rat and if I don't do he outs me as half black and either way I'm dead and I can't handle that, even if I was only excommunicated from the club for being black, the club is my family. My mom's dead, I wish my father was and god knows what my crack head sister is up to and everyone I knew before this club, this town, all want me dead or I want dead or are dead and I just don't know what to do anymore Chibs. What am I supposed to do?" Juice looked up, tears running down his face. Chibs sighed and pulled him into his arms.

"I don't know Juicy but not this." Chibs held him in that spot for half the night, dirt under them, the tree at their back, and the chain at their feet. 

~The Next Morning

Chibs pulled himself off the crap couch of Juice's.

"Wake up boy!" He shouted. He heard a thud as Juice rolled out of bed. He went to the kitchen and started a pot of coffee and some toast.

"Morning Chibs." Juice was near silent, his throat sorer than the previous night and making it hard to speak. Chibs nodded and passed Juice a few pieces of toast. They ate and drank in silence.

"Belfast. We can go to Belfast." Finally Chibs spoke. Juice looked up.

"I'm on parole Chibs, I can't leave the country and how would Belfast be any different?" Juice looked lost.

"We stay here for the next few months, you running anything you have to tell Roosevelt through me and when your parole is up we transfer to Belfast. They took down the rule about blacks while you guys were on the inside with our approval. We haven't told Clay or anyone else about it." Chibs explained. Juice nodded slowly then froze.

"We transfer to Belfast?" Juice asked. Chibs looked Juice in the eye.

"Aye, we transfer to Belfast. With Jimmy dead no one has a problem with me moving back and it's time Fi and I make our divorce official and I be a father to my baby. I've been thinking about this for a while, have an acceptance letter from Ryan, I don't mind postponing for a few more months to wait for you. I need you to make it through this Juicy Boy." Chibs explained carefully. Juice's eyes went wide. 

"Really?" He questioned. Chibs nodded.

"Of course. You may have been Jax's prospect but it was in name only." Chibs assured. A short hug, maybe some tears, were exchanged.

~Several Months Later

Chibs stared at everyone. They were at 'church' and that day Jax, Juice, and Tig got off parole, Clay, Bobby, and Happy still on for whatever reason. They were talking about how this was going to change things when Chibs cleared his throat. Everyone turns to him.

"I want to transfer to Belfast." He was quiet but firm in his conviction. 

"And I want to go with him." Juice added quickly before anyone could speak.

"What does Belfast think?" Clay's voice was low, serious and angry.

Both men pulled letters from inside their cuts, setting them on the table.

"They accepted you, and by the looks of those papers, they did that a while ago." Tig's voice was bitter.

"Chibs asked them right before we got out. He was only going to stay for a few weeks after we got out for things to settle. I talked with them about a month or so after we got out." Juice was near silent. Both men realized just what this was going to do to SAMCRO. The club looked on in silence.

"How fast do-" Opie was cut off.

"We would like to vote now." Chibs was louder now, firm in their decision. Juice nodded in agreement. Clay started the vote. 

Yeas all around the table for both men. They sagged in relief and pulled off their cuts as Clay called the meeting to an end. The pair silently cut off their SAMCRO and related patches and handed them to Clay. Clay took them with a sigh. They silently left, avoiding all conversation with the others and went to Juice's place, Chibs having let his lease lap on his apartment a few months ago, sending various things ahead of them.

They fell into the bed and woke early the next day. They slowly, one box at a time, taped and labeled the boxes and around noon they called the company they had been using for everything. They silently loaded to boxes on to the truck. They waved the driver off and returned to the apartment and ordered a pizza. 

Their silence finally ended when the pizza got there. 

"I can't believe we're leaving SAMCRO." Juice sounded heart broken. Chibs hugged him.

"It's better than swinging from a tree Juicy. I won't have that and this AUSA will have you back there if we stay. We both know it and it is unacceptable. It will not happen." Chibs reasoned. Juice just held on tight.

"They're my family Filip. They're our family, leaving them hurts like an ache deep in my chest, but I know we have to leave and that hurts worst." Juice finally spoke again. Chibs pulled away and held Juice's face in between his palms.

"They will always be our family Juan Carlos, it will always hurt to remember leaving them. It's a wound that will never truly heal, but you know what? One day, we'll visit or they will, and it'll be okay. It'll still hurt, and it will feel like a kick in the gut to see who they've added to the family, but we all will be happy for each other and so happy just to see each other, and maybe one day, after everything settles, after we all are right with ourselves and maybe even each other, we'll come home. I promise, but now... Now we are all twisted around ourselves and tangled with each other. This distance is a good thing and it will work. I promise you Juicy boy." Chibs didn't dare even think of looking away from Juice's eyes, his voice low and soothing with that familiar Scottish rumble. Juice nodded in agreement and leaned into Chibs's hands. Chibs pulled him close and tenderly brushed his lips across Juice's lips. Juice leaned into that too. 

The pizza went cold as they spent the rest of the day in bed.

The next day the final movers were there. They loaded up the furniture and told the couple that it would be a week or so before they got to Belfast. They rode their bikes to the shipping service that specialized in transporting vehicles. They picked up a rental car. 

"Our plane leaves tomorrow." Juice stated. Chibs nodded. They were at a red light.

"Should we go and say good bye?" Juice asked. Chibs nodded.

"Let's go now." Chibs suggested, already turning towards Teller-Morrow and the club. Juice reached over and grabbed Chibs's hand. Chibs squeezed his hand in comfort. They didn't let go until they were pulling into Teller-Morrow.

They got out in silence. The guys were hanging around the ring, dicking off as the only car in the garage was being handled by a nonmember. 

"Hey." Juice offered in the stilted silence. It was silent for a split second, then Ope stood and pulled both men into a hug. They returned it and the conversation started up again.

"When do you leave?" Jax asked a half hour later. Everyone froze. Juice looked down.

"Tomorrow." Chibs told them. Their jaws dropped.

"It takes months to get a work vista." Jax growled. Chibs glared, and Juice shuffled his feet. 

"Yeah, it does Jackie." Chibs confirmed. 

"This have anything to do with that 'security chain' Juice got 'clotheslined' on a few months back?" Jax asked, the only one except the two to know the truth about that, Jax having been able to get Juice off the cartel shit almost instantly. Everyone's eyes shot to Juice, the quotes clear in Jax's words and Juice moved to stand next to Chibs, still staring at the floor. 

"Christ... You didn't get clotheslined did you?" Ope asked. Juice shrugged.

"What the hell Juice?" Tig growled. Chibs stepped between the club and Juice.

"Back off. We just came to say goodbye, not to stir shit up." Chibs warned.

"Well too damn late, you stirred shit up when you blindsided all of us and requested your transfers!" Tig retorted, stepping closer. Everyone watched to two old friends closely.

"Well sometimes you have got to put yourself first to put the club first. We're-" Chibs started but Tig cut him off with a push.

"Oh is that the lie you're tell yourselves? How cute." Tig sneered. Juice stepped between them before Chibs could reply and push Chibs back gently.

"Stop it Chibs. Let's just go. I want some of Hanna's pie before we leave." Juice tried. Chibs tried to step around Juice as Tig goated him on with every look while Jax and Bobby glared at Tig.

"Filip. Let's go." The sound of his real name stopped them all. Chibs nodded and pushed Juice ahead of him as they started walking back to the rental.

"Oh I get it now." Everyone froze at Tig's voice.

"You're taking Juice because we all know Fiona doesn't want your decrepit dick anymore and now you need a place to keep your dick warm." This time is wasn't Chibs that (nearly) attacked Tig, but Juice, tackling the older man to the ground. Everyone watched stunned as the two men brawled. Soon they were shouting for one or the other. Chibs just sagged against one of the pillars.

"You going to pull him out of this fight with Tig?" Bobby asked him. He shook his head.

"Nah, if it helps them stay friends..." Chibs shrugged. Bobby nodded in agreement. The fight didn't end until an unusually cold Gemma came over. Chibs walked over to the car and grabbed a bag from the trunk and brought it over. Inside were two kits. They didn't see inside one, but the other was a first aid kit. 

They watched as Chibs cleaned Juice's face with a startling familiarity. Then they were shocked as Chibs opened the other kit, and with sure hands and smooth motions, the bruises started disappearing. The skin of the bruised areas didn't quite look right though and Tig's head hit the table as a disposable, one use only, ice pack went to Juice's face to keep the swelling down. 

"You okay Tig?" Juice twisted his sore body to look at Tig, his ass on the tabletop as Chibs stood in front of him.

"Is part the reason why you're leaving because of whatever has been making you hide bruises with makeup?" Tig asked. The two froze as the others looked closer and saw the patterns it made over bruises was familiar. They glared at nothing.

"Yeah."

"Aye," the two said, in unison, finally. 

"What has been going on?" Ope demanded. They shared looks and then shrugged.

"Don't shrug. Who's been beating on you Juice?" Jax grabbed the other man. Juice didn't bother to hide the flinch at the sudden movement as he had been for the past several months.

"Let go of him Jax," Chibs chided, pulling Jax from Juice.

"You flinched. You have been flinching." Bobby stated. Juice stared at his feet. Chibs snapped the kits closed and zipped the bag before handing it to Juice.

"Go put it back in the car." Juice left the group, taking his time to limp away.

"You need to drop this. Just trust that I'm taking care of him the best I can and that going to Belfast is what he needs." Chibs pleaded with them. They slowly nodded before Juice came back. The rest of the informal goodbye party went smoothly for the next few hours, just the club and not even inside the clubhouse. But Juice didn't really leave Chibs side either until finally, Chibs declared they had to leave because their flight left at five the next morning and with airports being airports they had to be there at least two hours early. 

Not long after they left Roosevelt pulled up. 

"What can we do for you Sheriff?" Bobby asked. He watched them.

"You seen Juice anywhere?" Roosevelt asked. They shook their heads.

"Ain't seen him since he patched out." Tig said. They kept face as he grew angry.

"Patched out?" He questioned.

"Yeah, he left SAMCRO." Jax forced fake anger into his voice.

"Well if you see him tell him he needs to come in for a piss-"

"Maybe you didn't hear but he's off patrol." Opie interrupted. Roosevelt cursed and speed off.

"Someone call Chibs and tell him what just happened. Him and Juice can stay at my place." Jax spoke as he stared after the car, Opie already pulling his phone out.

~Five Years Later

Juice turned to Chibs.

"We really doing this?" Chibs pulled his husband close.

"Ryan needs someone over here for a while to try and get Yeas and smooth out the transition and we're the best choice." Chibs reminded. Juice nodded and the couple walked through the airport. Outside was a prospect with two bikes and the van.

"Hey, I'm PJ, welcome to California." He introduced. 

"Chibs, that's Juice. When are we meeting up with the rest of the club?" Chibs asked, eyes jumping around the parking lot from too much time spend in a warzone.

"Whenever you guys are ready I can show you the way-" Juice shoved their bags at him.

"Take our bags and check us into our room. We know the way." Juice's faint New York accent had faded completely and his voice now held a slight Irish accent from being surrounded by it daily. It was hard and unforgiving as was Juice's face, now bearing it's fair share of scars. The prospect nodded and handed the keys to the bikes over and quickly left. Chibs kissed Juice lightly in reassurance, and then they climbed onto the bikes and sped away, their cuts adorn with SAMBEL patches showing clearly.

SAMCRO poured out of the clubhouse when they heard bikes pull up. They watched warily as the two SAMBEL took off the helmets and then they turned to face them. Practically everyone froze, then Chibs grinned and Juice let out a wary smile, and then the two groups were throwing themselves at each other with shouts and yells. 

The rowdy group only calmed down when Gemma exited the office and yelled a question about what the hell they were doing. SAMCRO pushed Juice and Chibs to the front of the crowd. Gemma took one look at them and had them in a bone crushing hug. Things started to settle as they went into the clubhouse.

"So, who's the old ladies." Jax asked, nodding towards their hands. Everyone's eyes went to their left hands where wedding bands sat.

"What! You got married and didn't tell us!" Gemma looked enraged. Juice started fidgeting with his.

"It was a spur of the moment thing we didn't even realize was happening till it was over, and it's not even legal here, which reminds me why i hate the states." Chibs chuckled as Juice started grumbling under his breath.

"Nice accent there Juice." Juice just glared at Bobby who laughed.

"Wait... Has Juicy turned into some kind of social justice warrior?" Tig looked amused. Juice opened his mouth to speak but Chibs covered it.

"Please don't get him started. It's gotten to the point where he, Kerrianne, and Trinity aren't allowed to be alone together because it always ends with me, Fi, and Mo picking their drunk arses off the floor while they rant about one thing or the other." Chibs explained. Everyone laughed at the thought. 

"So what's their names?" Gemma asked. 

"Lip." They gave Juice a look at the odd name and he shrugged.

"JC" Chibs added. They group nodded before Tig laughed and turned to Juice.

"You got that from the ex didn't you?" He asked. Juice laughed.

"Oh yeah. The stories they have are the best plus it's easy to see why they got married. It's weird being a stepdad though." Juice added. Jax and Opie laughed at the thought. 

"You're a step dad?" Jax asked. Juice nodded.

"Oh yeah. But hey, if things go well for them we're going to be in-laws through your sister." Juice shot back. Jax's eyes went wide as Chibs jumped to his feet and pulled his phone out. Juice laughed as Chibs started speaking in Gaelic over the line. 

"You two really work together, you know that?" Opie broke the confused, but amused, silence. Juice's head whipped around to look at Opie as did everyone else.

"What-what do you mean?" Juice stuttered. Everyone else looked at the two.

"You and Chibs. You guys just fit together, ya know." Opie explained.everyone looked between Juice and Chibs. 

"Damn. Kerrianne is planning to propose to Trinity?" Jax asked. Juice nodded.

"Wait. Kerrianne didn't tell Chibs?" Bobby asked and their eyes returned to the pacing Scotsman.

"Oh no, but me and Mo are laughing our arses off because Kerrianne plans on proposing at the two year anniversary dinner and Trinity is planning the exact same thing. We have a bet on who gets pop the question." Juice giggled. Everyone burst into huge laughter at that, and Juice's eyes stayed on his husband as he heard him say goodbye to their daughter and walk back over. He sat down and Juice took his hand. He shot a look at the others and saw no negative reactions, so he gave Juice's hand a squeeze.

"How long have you known?" Chibs asked.

"Awhile, but I've known Triny's plans longer as she dragged me ring shopping with her. According to Mo, Kerrianne took her." Juice shared. Chibs laughed.

"As long as they don't go elope..." Chibs trailed off. Everyone was watching the couple.

"Oh like we did?" Juice poked. Chibs laughed.

"We wouldn't have had to had you not went and pissed someone off again." Juice looked mock offended.

"Please, you love it when that happens." Juice rolled his eyes.

"That's not the point." Chibs tried to defend himself. Juice opened his mouth to retort when PJ the prospect came in. He looked confused at why they were all lounging around instead of around the table.

"Okay boys, its time for church, but I'm doing breakfast tomorrow." Gemma ordered and walked out. They stared at each other for a second before Juice and Chibs laughed.

"God I've missed that woman." Chibs said before the group headed for the chapel. 

"So what does the prospect think this is about?" Juice asked as he sat in his old seat. Jax laughed from where he sat the head of the table, Opie to his left and Tig at his right. 

"He uh... He thinks Belfast is trying to break away." Juice and Chibs lost it at Jax guilty answer. After they pulled themselves together Jax started the meeting.

"So what is going on that Belfast sent you down here. They sighed heavily.

"The IRA is changing routes for their guns. We're being squeeze out of the equation." Chibs sound like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders. With the V.P. patch on his breast he might as well have.

"We barely were making it as it was and now... We don't-won't turn to drugs." Juice added. Everyone looked worried and steadfastly ignored the Sargent patch he wore.

"What do you need?" Jax asked. Chibs scrubbed his face and Juice put his hand on his V.P.'s shoulder.

"Ryan wants to dissolve the charter and transfer everyone. Not all at once of course, but... Soon." Juice explained. SAMCRO nodded thoughtfully.

"Like we did with the Nomads." Opie compared. The two nodded. 

"I can get behind that. Let's vote. Dissolve and absorb the Belfast charter. Yea." Jax started. Juice and Chibs sunk in their seats with relief at each vote of yea.

Jax slammed the gavel down as it passed. 

"So what's with those patches you got?" Tig asked, mainly asking Juice. They sighed.

"About four years ago we hit a rough patch and lost six of our guys including V.P. and Sargent in less than a month. Luckily we just patched in a bunch of prospects but... Ryan chose us and it got backed." Juice explained. Their eyes were pained. The others made sympathetic noises.

"Where are you transferring to?" Bobby prodded. The pair swallowed.

"We want back in SAMCRO." Chibs said what they all knew they would. Jax immediately called it in for a vote and they both were welcomed back with open arms.

"Thanks guys. I'm going to go call Ryan." Chibs pressed a kiss to the top of Juice's head on his way out. Juice watched him go.

"So Juice, how'd that happen?" Tig asked, gesturing. Juice turned and looked at him.

"The usual way." Juice deadpanned. Everyone laughed while Tig looked offended.

"The boy grew a spine. Would ya look at that." Piney laughed, speaking for the first time, having been content to let the others question their brothers.

They steamed out of the chapel and head towards the bar where the prospect stood. He started serving them and Juice called for a toast, a unfamiliar glint in his eyes.

"To the death of SAMBEL and the birth of a new club in its places." They covered their reactions and cheered the toast watching the prospect go white as a sheet. Chibs came back in and saw.

"Juicy..." He warned. Juice's face fell into a pout.

"It's not my fault prospects are gullible." Juice whined. Bobby took to explaining what was really happening to the prospect who looked angry. Juice caught the look and grinned.

"Wanna go a round or two in the ring prospect?" He asked. The prospect growled, SAMCRO fidgeted, Chibs sighed and held out his hand. Juice started handing him his rings. 

"Yeah, I do you Irish pick." PJ snarled. Juice laughed in glee.

"Then move your fat ass." Juice shot back and started walking out to the ring, Chibs by his side taking his rings, necklaces, cut and shirts. The prospect followed, Chuckie taking his things. They got to the ring and Chibs started wrapping Juice's hands before pulling off his shoes. 

"Don't ask." Chibs said at the confused looks it caused.

"PJ, don't kill him." Bobby warned, the prospect having been one of the best fighters they'd seen since Half Sack and Juice, while able to hold his own, was never the best fighter. They climbed into the ring.

"Go." Opie started the fight. PJ sprung forward, Juice side stepped him and brought his elbow down on PJ's side. He grunts as Juice danced away from him. SAMCRO watched in fascination as Juice wore PJ down, finally, after yet another failed tackle, Juice went on the offense. His leg swung up and caught PJ in the stomach. He wheezed then was blinded by Juice's fist which hit his nose with just the right amount of pressure to seem broken without being broken. Juice grabbed his shoulder and threw the larger man into the ropes. PJ spun around and glared around the bloody nose.

Juice was grinning. SAMCRO was in awe. 

It took another thirty seconds to get PJ in the perfect position, bent double(his husband sighing in the background), and Juice lept up and onto the other man's back, the sudden weight sending him to the ground and one leg swung out and kicked PJ in the face, knocking him out. Juice stepped off the prospect's back and exited the ring, gravitating to his husband's side, eyes dark. 

"Nice fighting Juicy. I guess you do deserve that patch." Tig said to his fellow Sargent. Juice grinned back and said his thanks, something sly in his smile. Chibs saw the smile and let out a exasperated yet fond noise.

"Come on boy." And Chibs walked back to the clubhouse, Juice malting into his side half way there, and they saw his wandering hands.

"Well, looks like someone in this damn club is getting laid." Piney commented. Shouts went up protest.

"Chuckie go get some water so we can wake up the prospect." Jax ordered. Chuckie did his little hop-skip thing before taking off.

~meanwhile

Juice was pushed against the wall in one of the dorms. Chibs's cut was draped on the desk and his shirt, shoes, and socks laid on the ground along with the tape from Juice's hands. Juice let out an happy moan when Chibs got his belt and jeans undone, diving a hand in to grab at Juice's hard cock. Juice jerked his hips.

"God just fuck me already!" Juice growled, practiced hands undoing Chibs belt and pants. The couple pulled the others cock out of their pants and gripped both, hands sliding over them. Chibs watched his husband in fascination.

Finally, sick of the wall, Chibs pulled Juice towards the bed and pushed, Juice landing with a bounce and a giggle. Chibs smiled and pulled his pants down teasingly. Soon Juice was bare before him. He moved up his body, hand and lips caressing the body below him. Juice moaned and arched into the touches, eyes sliding shut in pleasure. Chibs got a wicked gleam in his eyes and the next thing Juice knew, Chibs clever, skillful, fingers were digging into his sides.

Juice shrieked and tried to squirm away from the tickling hands. Chibs laughed into the hollow of his throat. Finally Juice got a good grip in Chibs's wrists and flipped them, Chibs's hands above his head as Juice panted, trying to catch his breath.

"You, sir, are a jerk." Chibs smiled at the familiar phase.

"You wish." And Chibs rolled his hips up. Juice moaned and dived for a bruising kiss before yanking Chibs pants off and walking over to Chibs's cut. He searched the pockets before frowning.

"You don't have any." Juice told him. Chibs frowned.

"I must have ran out and forgot to replace it. Let's see if there's any in the drawers." The couple looked for the lube to no avail.

"I have some in my cut." Juice offered. Chibs sighed. Their erections were softening as they laid on their back next to each other in disappointment.

"Yeah and that's all the way across the lot." Chibs reminded. Juice frowned and in synch they sat up and held out their fists. They pumped them in time and then Chibs laid his hand flat in the air and Juice held out two fingers. Chibs grumbled and pulled his jeans on.

"You really should stop throwing paper every time." Juice reminded his husband. Chibs stuck his tongue out and left his laughing husband. 

SAMCRO watched confused as the frustration Scotsman stormed out of the clubhouse and towards them, half naked and grumbling to himself. 

"You okay Chibs?" Bobby asked as Chibs grabbed Juice's cut and began searching the pockets. Chibs ignore the concerned question as he found the tube of lube. Their eyes caught it as Chibs threw the cut back down and stormed back towards the clubhouse. Tig let loose a roar of laughter that followed Chibs inside the clubhouse and covered the prospect's confused question.

When he got back to the room, Chibs instantly stopped his grumbling at the sight waiting for him. Juice had moved to the middle of the bed and had one hand on his cock and was sucking on the fingers of the other, legs spread, feet on the bed and a pillow under his hip, presenting his ass to the world. Chibs growled, Juice whimpering in response, slammed and locked the door. He quickly blanketed the body with his own. Juice shuttered under him. Chibs pinned the hand on his cock above his head and sucked the fingers that had been in Juice's mouth into his own. 

Juice bucked up, eyes wide and dark and hungry. Chibs pulled off the fingers, just a hint of teeth and brought it up to join the other hand. 

"Stay." Chibs ordered in a low, gruff, accent thick voice. Juice nodded, hips moving up, seeking Chibs's hips.

"Stop." Chibs pinned his hips. Juice whined but stopped trying to move them.

"Good boy. Such a good boy." Chibs trailed kisses down Juice chest, snapping open the tube of lube, slicking up his fingers. Juice squirmed in anticipation. Slowly Chibs mouth trailed down and over Juice's hips, past his cock, lightly mouthed at Juice's balls, Juice shaking with need, and then his tongue darted out and lapped at Juice's ass. Juice seemed to go limp in pleasure as Chibs start eating his husband. Juice forgot about the slickened fingers, focused on the tongue probing him, and Chibs used this to his advantage, and started opening himself. 

By the time Chibs was done, spit covered his mouth and Juice's ass and Juice's cock looked wet enough with precome to not need any lube for Chibs to mount himself on it. Chibs knew better and started trailing kisses up Juice's body, letting Juice's own moan cover the wet pop of his fingers sliding out of himself. His hands shook as he attached their lips together. Juice was back to shaking with need. The lube snapped open again and he poured a little more on his hand before snapping it shut a final time and tossing it off the bed. He felt Juice's eyes snap open at the feel of his hand on his cock. He pulled back and his hand finished the job.

"Yeah." He answered the unasked question. The change was instant. One moment Chibs was above Juice, the next he was on his hands and knees below his husband. Juice entered him in one hard, smooth thrust. The following thrusts were the same, hands bruising his hips, unable to move how he wanted to. Chibs whined deep in his throat, know any word he spoke now wouldn't be English with more surety at each thrust, his thoughts in nothing but Gaelic. He arched his neck to the side, showing that his scarf had been left on. A rumbling moan echoed behind him and one hand let his hip, knotting itself in the back of his scarf and pulling.

Chibs heard broken Gaelic from behind him, interrupted by English and Yiddish, and he felt a heat blossom in his chest that Gaelic was becoming so natural to the other man.

Then Juice started hitting that spot and he knew Gaelic was choking itself from his bruising throat, and his body was as tight as a live wire before it snapped and his world white then black.

He came to lying in a pile of his own come and Juice's come dripping out of his ass and on his back. He heard soft foot steps and turned his head to watch Juice walk over with a rag. Juice had cleaned himself already. 

Juice bent and brushed a kiss over Chibs's lips and throat, an apologetic noise leaving him as his lips brushed over his throat. Chibs tiredly leaned into the kisses, relishing in the feel of the warm washcloth on his skin. Chibs laid there, letting his husband clean him then pulling the wet blanket out from under him and throwing it on the floor before crawling in with him.

They drifted off, Chibs on one side of the bed on his back and Juice spread across the rest, lying on his stomach at an angle, head on Chibs's chest, arm around his hips. Chibs put a hand on his head. 

~Few hours later in the garage

"Okay, there's no way they haven't been done a while, someone go check if it's safe." Piney grumbled. They shot him a look as Tara pulled up. Thomas and Abel bounced from the car and over to their dad, their mother following with their sister who had yet to figure out the buckles on her carseat. She broke away from her mom and toddled as fast as she could to her dad. Jax laughed at the dog pile he had become.

"Hey. So how did things with the guys from Belfast go?" Tara asked after giving Jax a kiss.

"Horribly." PJ grumbled. They laughed.

"It went well, he just mad that the Sergeant kicked the shit out of him in the ring after church." Bobby explained at Tara's worried face. She snorted. 

"Where are they?" She questioned, sitting down. Their eyes turned to the club house.

"Last time we saw on of them, the V.P. was half naked and searching the Sergeant's cut for lube." Tig explained. Her jaw dropped. 

"What?" 

"Yeah we got sent the V.P. and the Sergeant who are married to each other, and the kid the V.P. had from his first marriage is planning to propose to Trinity the same night Trinity is planning on proposing." Jax added. Her eyes were wide.

"How long have they been in there?" She asked. Gemma came and joined them. 

"It's been a few hours. PJ, go wake they up." Gemma ordered. His eyes went wide and pleading. Gemma sighed and turned her glare on Tig.

"Blackmail time!" He sing-songed, running across the lot. They laughed. A few minutes later he came back, hanging his head.

"Tig? Are you okay?" Opie asked.

"I can't wake them up. I'm pathetic." Tig stalled the freak out with his shame.

"You won't wake them up?" Opie asked. Tig's eyes widened.

"You don't understand Ope man, you can't disturb that. I dare you to try." Opie walked off and five minutes later came out shaking his head. Jax laughed at his friends and left only to come back with the same reaction. Bobby, Piney, and surprisingly Happy were unable to to bring themselves to wake them either. The two women shared a look and walked towards the clubhouse.

"Have they told you who it is?" Gemma asked. Tara nodded.

"The Belfast V.P. and Sergeant." Tara said. Gemma smiled at her.

"Its Juice and Chibs." Gemma explained. Tara froze then turned and glared at her husband. He gave a timid wave. 

"Let's go wake them up. Juice still needs to meet his goddaughter." And Tara walked determinedly forward, Gemma at her heels. They froze in the doorway at the sight of them sleeping together, small content smiles on their faces, arms holding each other.

"We have to wake them up." Tara said. Gemma nodded. They didn't move.

"That's it. I'm getting a bucket of water." Tara left the doorway and Gemma smiled. Tara came back and, without looking at the couple, threw the water on them. The men jumped out of the bed but with the way they were tangled, they fell to the floor. They looked up with glares at the laughing women.

"Get dress. I have someone for Juice to meet." Tara told them. Juice raised an eyebrow.

"I am happily married." He reminded. Tara snorted.

"Not that way. Hurry up before I send my boys in." She warned and left with Gemma by her side, the women chatting happily.

"She's going to rule the world one day." Juice predicted. Chibs nodded and they untangled themselves and quickly got dressed, well Chibs did, half of Juice's things were still outside. Chibs slid the lube into his cut. They walked out, and stopped dead in their tracks. 

Lyla had shown up with the kids and so Opie had his arms wrapped around a pregnant Lyla as seven kids ran around their feet, the youngest just a toddler and the oldest had to be Piper more of a teen than a kid, chasing her siblings and cousins. Gemma and Piney seemed to be safe zones while if they got too close to Jax, who had his head in Tara's lap, he would spring to life and chase them for a few seconds before returning to his spot. Bobby and Happy half way between the two. Sometimes they'd chase the kids or other times they'd pick one or two up and help them escape. When Piper got bored of letting the little ones get away from her she'd tackle Tig, who'd tickle her for a minute or so before setting her down and giving chase. 

They doubted how they fit into this family. When Juice tensed and went to retreat, Chibs grabbed his hand.

"Hey, no baby. We're back here to stay. Our girls are coming over. We gotta figure this out and you know it." Chibs reminded gently. Juice sagged into his arms.

"Quérote Filip." Juice hugged him.

"E eu te amo a miña alma." Chibs kissed him lightly and took his hand and they slowly walked forward, ignoring the guilty looks on some of the others faces at having been watching the private scene. Juice put his shirt and cut on when they got to the group, them being in the same place Chibs left them. He pulled his rings and necklaces out and put them back on.

"Who did you want to introduce me to Tara?" Juice asked. Tara grinned.

"Beth!" She called. The youngest turned at her name and toddled over. Jax sat up and the couple pulled their youngest to stand on the bench.

"Beth, this is your uncle Juice. Juice I would like you to meet your goddaughter, Annabeth." Tara introduced. Juice warily pick the little blonde up, knowing that she might protest. She hugged him and he hugged her back. He grinned at Chibs who had a hand at the small of his back, and Chibs grinned back at his husband.

"Hello Beth. I'm your padriño." Juice whispered. She seemed to squeeze tighter for a second before she started squirming.

"Down padriño." She determinedly stumbled over the unfamiliar word until she got it, and Juice put her back on her feet. She grabbed his face and kissed him before running off. Juice straightened up and followed her with his eyes, a grin cutting across his face. The adults watched him with a smile. Juice turned to Chibs finally and determined look on his face.

"I'll call them later." Chibs cut him off. Juice grinned and pecked Chibs on the lips. Gemma, Tara, and Lyla cooed. Juice blushed.

"Oh, you both left your phones out here and they were ringing like mad earlier." Bobby told them. They snatched their phones up.

"New York." Juice informed him.

"Fi and Mo." Chibs told him. They both had their phones at their ears.

The club watched the synchronization between the two.

Chibs's conversation was full of Gaelic and Juice's was a mixture of Yiddish and English with the occasional Gaelic word thrown in. Chibs finished first and wait patiently for Juice to finish his. Finally Juice hung up.

"A miña alma?" Chibs prodded. Juice's shoulders were slumped.

"The twins are in a group home. The temp they had brought them back." Juice sounded heartbroken. Chibs rubbed his shoulders. 

"It'll be okay. I'll move our flight to tomorrow morning if I can't find a redeye." Chibs reassured. Juice nodded and composed himself and turned to Chibs.

"What did the girls want?" Juice asked. Chibs smiled.

"Kerrianne cracked and proposed." Chibs informed. Juice muttered a curse in Yiddish. 

"Chibbie?" He looked at Chibs. Chibs shook his head looked away.

"No." 

"But Filllliiip!" Juice whined. Chibs twitched but didn't look at his husband.

"No." SAMCRO watched in fascination.

"Pero, querida, eu non quería. Sinto moito por apostar contra o noso anxo." Juice pouted. Chibs slumped.

"Fine, this is the last time, I swear to god. Idiota." Chibs grumbled. Juice cheered and hugged Chibs.

"Dʼnq ʼyr tyyaʻr." Juice replied and sat down. Tara raised an eyebrow at him.

"I figured Trinity would be the one to pop the question first. I lost a bet to Mo." Juice explained. Chibs sat down next to him.

"No, I lost a bet to Mo, because which one of us have to deal with it? Oh that's right, me." Chibs grumbled to the group. Juice smiled sunnily at him.

"ʼyr zʻnʻn dy lykt pwn myyn wwʻlt." Juice replied. Chibs rolled his eyes and pushed him.

"You own me." Chibs mumbled. 

"What are you stuck doing?" Bobby asked. Both of them looked horrified.

"Next time we get an increase in cash it's my turn to take the lasses shopping." Chibs explained. They all burst into laughter at the pair who look like they were having war flashbacks.

"What?" Jax laughed. A calculating look entered Chibs eyes.

"Jackie boy, I'll pay you to take them." Chibs offered. Juice smiled as he eyed the others.

"Sure." Jax accepted.

"You all saw that." Juice told everyone. They nodded. Chibs pulled out his phone and called the airport. Juice noticed and tensed. A few minutes later he mouthed that they were taking the redeye. Juice nodded. 

"PJ, head back to the hotel, check us out and get our stuff. Hurry." Juice ordered. The prospect left, grumbling.  
"What's in New York?" Lyla questioned. Juice looked up at the curious faces.

"My kid sister was. She uh OD'd a few days ago, one of the reasons Ryan sent us was so I could go take care of her funeral and uh figure out if I'm taking the twins. They're only about two years old so they still have a good chance at adoption but... I'm pretty sure we're going to be taking them." Juice hesitantly explained. Tara sighed.

"If you want I can come with and check them over." Tara offered. Juice nodded and waved at Chibs. Juice mouthed that Tara was coming with to check the twins and he nodded. 

"We can start house hunting if you need us to." Jax and Gemma offered. Juice sighed in relief.

"That would be great. We need two four bedrooms and a two bedroom." Juice told them. Their eyes went big.

"Three houses? Why do you need three?" Bobby asked. Juice shrugged.

"The girls are moving too, and the lasses are done living with us or the ladies so they get the two bedroom and hopefully they won't outgrow it any time soon and the ladies don't mind living together but they need a room of the lasses and a room for potential grandkids. I don't want the twins to have to share and we need a room for the lasses." Juice explained hesitantly. The others blinked as Chibs walked over, phone call over.

"Our flight leaves in a few hours. We have time for Tara to pack some things and a quick dinner before we need to be there." Chibs explained briefly. They nodded and then Tara kisses Jax briefly.

"Okay I'll meet you and PJ at our house, we haven't moved." Tara told them. They shouted and waved their goodbyes, only stopping because Beth wanted a hug from her padriño. Tara was saying her goodbyes and putting the car seats in Gemma's car as they pulled out and Jax was on the phone with god knows who. 

~The next morning at LaGuardia Airport

"So Marie is the younger one-"

"And she's allergic to strawberries and to penicillin. She was the one that has asthma because of Emmie smoked pregnant and afterwards around them as babies." Juice was worried and determined that Tara would know everything health wise that he did.

"Okay and Rosa is older and as far as we know only has an allergy to pollen and has the heart murmur." Tara checked. Juice nodded. Chibs hugged him to his side as he spoke on the phone to the social worker. The ride in the crap rental was much of the same broken by Juice telling Chibs where to turn. 

The group home they drove past and parked two blocks away from was a sad looking building. They could hear children yelling and screaming inside and there were teenagers running in and out. The brick looked grey and you could see the age in the way it tilted to one side. 

"God, they keep children in here?" Tara asked as they stood in front of it. Juice snorted.

"This is one of the nicer group homes. They don't get as much money as they need to." Juice explained. They walked in and met with a pleasant but haggard woman who introduced herself as the one of the three social workers in charged of the cases in the building and the twins were her case.

"Now, I know you're the mother's older brother and I'm assuming you're the husband I've been talking to, but you I'm not sure about and if you're not family..." She trailed off looking at Tara.

"Dr. Tara Teller. I'm a close friend of the family and a neonatal surgeon and I was asked if I would come with to give the kids a once over until we get them back to Charming." Tara introduced. The social worker relaxed and shook Tara's hand.

"Pleased to meet you Dr. So Misters Telfords, you've decided to take the twins?" She asked. Juice nodded.

"Yeah. They're family and I know how hard the system can be." Juice told her. She paused in the walk to her office where the twins were.

"Raising a child is hard work Mr. Telford. Are you ready to handle that?" She asked, and they could she how she hoped he was.

"Filip has a daughter that just got engaged. Her, her mother, her fiancée and their mother are all moving too Charming with us. I also have Tara and Jax who have three kids and then there's Ope and Lyla who have four with a fifth on the way. There's also Piney and Gemma who have kids who are now grown and married with kids of their own. Anything I can't handle or don't know how to handle, I probably have at least one person who is only a phone call away who does. I'm taking my nieces home with me." Juice was firmed. She smiled gratefully.

"You have no idea how happy that makes me. We have a lot of relatives bring kids back before." She explained and they walked into the office. Two little girls were sitting together quietly playing with dolls, voices a whisper. They had long brown hair that had the nappiness that came from their grandfather and the skin color to match. But, bright blue eyes that remind Juice of his late mother shined from their identical faces which were mared with bruises. Juice bit back an angry question and knelt down to talk with them.

"Hi."

"Hello." One of them, maybe Rosa replied. 

 

"I'm your uncle Juice. This is my husband Chibs." Chibs kneeled down next to him. 

"Hello Mr. Chibs, Uncle Juice. I'm Marie and this is my sister Rosie." It seemed Marie was the more talkative and certainly the more protective, both men could recognized the bruises you got protecting someone. 

"Hello darlings." Chibs held out his hand. The girls giggled and shook his hand. 

"Mr. Chibs, why you talk funny?" Rosie poked her head up. Marie turned to scold her when Juice and Chibs stopped.

"It's okay Marie. Rosie can ask us any question she wants and so can you, and we will never get mad. I promise." Juice reassured them.

"Pinky swear?" Both girls held out their pinkies. Both men held theirs out.

"Pinky swear." The four locked pinkies. 

"Oh, I talk funny because I'm from a very far place called Scotland and there we speak different." Chibs answered. Their eyes went wide.

"How?" Marie answered. The conversation continued and soon the social worker interrupted.

"Marie, Rosie, if I ask you a question do you promise not to lie?" She asked. They held their pinkies out.

"I pinky promise Ms. Katie." They answered together. She smiled and locked fingers with them.

"Your Uncle Juice and Mr Chibs want you to come live with them. Would you like that?" She asked. They shared a look and turned Juice and Chibs.

"Do we have to can you daddy? Cause the last daddy we had hurted us." Marie asked, Rosie starting to shrink back. 

"No. We will never make you call anything if you don't want to unless it's a mean name." Chibs relied, both men holding their pinkies at the ready. They locked pinkies and the girls turned to Katie.

"Can we pretty please go with Mr. Chibs and Uncle Juice?" Rosie asked. Katie nodded with a smile.

"Yes you can. This is Dr. Tara and she's a really good friend of Uncle Juice and Mr. Chibs. Is it okay if we leave you with her and she checks that you're okay while we make sure no one can take you from Uncle Juice and Mr. Chibs?" Katie introduced. They studied Tara for a moment before nodding. Juice and Chibs hugged them lightly and followed Katie from the room.

"What the hell is up with those bruises?" Chibs growled before Juice could open his mouth. Both men looked furious.

"They weren't brought back by the family they were with but a neighbor who saw them running down the street half naked with the father chasing them. His and his wife's two kids are here while we investigate." Katie explained. They stopped dead in their tracks.

"Investigate what?" Juice's voice was small.

"Child sexual abuse." Katie was grim. Juice started crying and Chibs pulled him close. 

"They are not staying here for another day. Get someone to collect their things and let's finish this paperwork." Chibs was determined and Juice pulled himself together. They quickly reviewed and signed the paperwork, Juice and Chibs deciding after a moment of thought to have the girls take on the name Telford. They exited the room and found a garbage bag with the girls's stuff and two worn out car seats with a little blue bag in one. Katie picked it up.

"This is Marie's medical bag. This is her emergency inhaler. She has breathing treatments twice day, after she wakes up and just before bed. This fits on like this, you pour the dose in here and she puts this on and just breaths till it beeps. Make sure you push this button to start the treatment. I'm sure Dr. Teller can help you if you have any problems. This is an epi pen. If Marie accidentally eats something with strawberries you put this against her thigh, press the button at the top and take her to the ER. It has to be replaced after every use." Katie went through the contents quickly. They paid close attention to what she said before she zipped it back up.

"I'll go get Dr. Teller and the girls." And Katie walked off. Chibs kissed his husband lightly.

"I'm going to go get the car and get our plane tickets. It'll probably be another red eye. Quérote miña alma." Chibs said. Juice smiled. 

"Eu tamén te amo Filip" Juice responded and the Scott walked off. He turned and waited for Katie, Tara, and his two Bysl ştrʼaln pwn zwnşyyan. About five minutes later he saw the two girls holding Tara's hands and skipping next to her, Tara's long legs making it so the woman didn't have too. They caught sight of Juice and let out a yell of joy and let go of Tara's hands and raced forward. Juice knelt and caught them in his arms.

"Up?" Rosie asked. Juice turned pensive.

"I don't know. Let's see if I'm man enough to hold both of you." Juice offered and they clung a little tighter Juice tightened his grip and slowly stood. It was hard, and they were heavy but Juice had held heavier.

"Yay! You did it!" They cheered. Juice smiled at them and kissed their cheeks.

"Yes I did." The three smiled and Chibs returned. The girls squirmed and held their arms out to Chibs. Chibs chuckled and took them from his husband.

"Hello darlings. The car's outside." He first greeted the girls and then informed his two adult traveling companions. As one they moved towards the doors, Juice holding the car seats and Tara the bags. 

The bags went into the trunk and Tara helped Juice figure out the car seats and before too long the five were in the car headed toward a nearby restaurant for lunch. After lunch they went to the zoo and they had dinner at the zoo diner and the two girls fell asleep on the way to the airport. 

"They have to go a diet." Tara filled the silence. Juice spun in his seat to look at her and Chibs barely stopped himself from the same reaction.

"Tara, they're twigs. Shouldn't we be trying to fatten them up, not cause they to lose weight?" Juice asked. Tara sighed.

"Not that kind of diet. One to make sure they gain weight at a health rate and get the vitamins they need." Tara explained. They sighed in relief for their friend's sanity and nodded. The trip through the airport was full of sleepy questions from their girls. They woke three times on the flight to go to the bathroom and twice because of a nightmare.  
Tara stayed close with Rosie's medical bag which took forever to get through security.

Finally they landed back in California. They were among the first off and they headed straight to the bathroom as the girls started waking up. Tara met them with Gemma by baggage claim. She had nothing, including their carry-ons, the girls's suitcase or the car seats.

"Jax and the prospect took them." Gemma quickly answered the unasked question and then knelt before the twins.

"Hi, I'm Gemma but, if you want, you can call me grandma because I'm really close to Juice and Chibs, plus, Tara's kids call me grandma." Gemma introduced. They looked up at their caretakers who nodded before turning back.

"Hello Grandma Gemma. I'm Marie, this is my baby sister Rosie." Marie answered. Gemma beamed and the group walked out and Jax and PJ repeated the process. They went to Jax's.

Over the next week Juice and Chibs introduced their girls to the club and took them house shopping. At the end of the week Gemma cosigned on a five bedroom home for them. The things and people from Belfast followed soon after, Jax cosigning for Kerrianne's and Trinity's house and Opie for Fi's and Mo's. 

Things settled.

Within a year the girls had started calling Juice papa and Chibs da. Kerrianne and Trinity were their favorite sisters. Surprisingly Tig became their favorite uncle and Mo with her accent and funny stories was their favorite grandma. Out of Bobby and Piney, Piney took the title of favorite grandpa. To no one's surprise, Tara was their favorite aunt as she was one of the first people they had met. To absolutely everyone's surprise, they latched onto PJ for a big brother no matter that PJ and Juice had a love hate relationship. 

But life was good.

The Belfast charter scattered and SAMCRO finally got out of guns, spreading to more legit businesses, becoming a club again. Sure they were a club that still had beefs with other clubs and there was a war or two, for the most part SAMCRO stayed in Charming unless they were running protection. 

The days of old became a legend people told around town except around those occasional shitstorms and wars when it was a struggle to keep it out of Charming.

Life was good and Juice had found a family.

**Author's Note:**

> 1-Quérote(Gaelic) I love you  
> 2-E eu te amo a miña alma(Gaelic) and I love you my soul  
> 3-padriño(G) godfather  
> 4-a miña alma(G) my soul  
> 5-Pero, querida, eu non quería. Sinto moito por apostar contra o noso anxo.(G) but, darling, I didn't mean to. I'm sorry for betting against our angel.  
> 6- idiota(G) idiot  
> 7- Dʼnq ʼyr tyyaʻr(Yiddish) thank you darling  
> 8- ʼyr zʻnʻn dy lykt pwn myyn wwʻlt(Y) you are the light of my world  
> 9-Eu tamén te amo(G) I love you too  
> 10- Bysl ştrʼaln pwn zwnşyyan (Y) little rays of sunshine


End file.
